


Pep Talk

by DominaRava



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: ▪♡▪





	Pep Talk

The car was quiet. No music. Just the sound of the AC blowing through the vents and the sound of the road hummed through its frame. A deep blue and teal sky hung above them with patchy clouds threatening a light shower. They had been silent for a long while, Will twitched with a pencil anxiously, causing the elder to give him a side glance, then back to the road.

“Is there something wrong Will?” His voice was curious and seemingly concerned. 

Will stopped his fidgeting and took a slight breath, “I don’t trust this wrapped up gift of an ending we got with this case. It doesn’t feel right.” 

“Maybe its because in your field, things are never clean cut. They are always messy and require-” 

Will cut him off, “It was too easy. On top of that  there were a couple things that she said in her confession, versus what I found at the scene that don’t add up. It’s like she fits 85% of the profile. Good enough to fool enough people, but not everyone.”

Hannibal enjoyed playing devil’s advocate with William, “Could this just be a manifestation of your concern of growing stagnate? If you feel this becomes to easy, are you afraid of losing yourself? Losing _to_ yourself?” 

Will was silent once again. He knew on some level Hannibal was hitting home, but he still couldn’t shake his unease. That woman; she wasn’t the only one. Of course, that’s why she-

The car had stopped, “William?” Hannibal’s hand rested on his leg; the smoothness of his hand was mildly surprising, the weight behind it promising proper discipline if the wrong move was made. That promise made Will’s heart race and his eyes slightly dilated as he looked at the other man. 

“W- what is it?” He huffed quietly. 

 Hannibal gave a small smirk as he sat up and pulled his hand away, “I’m not saying don’t follow your instincts. But there needs to be a point where you have to trust the outcome before you. Sometimes,” he paused, “… that’s all there is.” 

He punctuated his words by looking back at William, making direct eye contact. Will took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Will looked at his house in front of them and for a moment, a flash of a desire pushed through him; his mind went blank for a moment at the thought of his hot breath against his nape, the friction of skin  pulsing against one another, his low groans echoing through his mind- 

“Thank you Dr. Lecter,” He opened the car door slowly and began to step out, “Talking to you seems to help me put things together.” 

“If you ever need to talk, you can get a hold of me anytime.” His voice seemed calm and composed, almost lulling Will. 

“Yeah, well, thank you again. Good night.” 

“Good night William. Have pleasant dreams.” Will was unsure if Hannibal was just playing with him at that point. But with that, he closed the door and walked up the porch to his front door and went inside. 

He meandered inside and set his things on the coffee table and plopped down into his couch, his beloved dogs surrounding and showering him in affection. His head titled back on to the back of the couch, did he have those thoughts about Hannibal? Did he mean it? 

He sat in silent contemplation for a long moment. 

_Maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
